


Halos And Horns

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bindings, Chains, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Restraint, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Whipping, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's cheating when they can mind read. Or it just makes things a whole lot easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halos And Horns

If anyone ever asked how you ended up in this situation, you weren't sure you'd be able to answer them. Of course, you'd been aware of Castiel working with Crowley, and your first instinct had been to tell the Winchesters, but after speaking to Cas, he'd insisted it was only to try and stop the carnage in Heaven and on Earth. He'd seemed so genuine, so eager to stop all the badness, that even working with Crowley was something you managed to overlook.

You'd never expected to be following Cas into a giant building, where Crowley was apparently holed up working on whatever their plan was. All you knew was that it was something to do with souls in Purgatory. You trusted Cas, you always had ever since he'd appeared in your life and saved you from six fairly nasty demons.

Crowley was a different story. He was a strange man, but alluring in his own way, and he often spoke to you with that deep British purr that made your insides quiver. Despite him being a demon, you knew you could trust him not to hurt you, but it was the other pies he had his fingers in that concerned you the most.

'Y/N.' Crowley frowned at Castiel as you walked into a small side room, where the demon was sat at a busted old desk, trying to ignore your fight or flight reflex that was screamed at you not to linger here. 'Why did you bring her here?'

'She knows.' Castiel said, simply. He was stood close to you, his shoulder brushing against yours. His entire being was coiled, ready to attack if anything came near you, and you felt a wave of affection for the awkward angel.

'She knows.' Crowley repeated, narrowing his eyes. 'And we can trust her not to run and tell those flannel-clad friends of hers?'

'I think she understands what we are doing here.'

'Right.' The King of Hell's eyes flicked to yours.

'I do.' You said, earnestly. 'I get it. And I'm not going to tell Sam or Dean anything. I promise.'

'Hmmm.' Crowley moved around the desk, coming to stand close to you. Cas eyed him warily, but you stood your ground, seeking out Cas' hand and squeezing it gently to reassure him that you were fine. You didn't move, holding your breath as Crowley reached up to cup your chin. The simple touch of his skin on yours made your stomach clench in anticipation. 'She's a brave one.' He looked into your eyes, his own widening slightly and you wondered what he'd read in your mind. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done that to you. 'And...she's got some secrets of her own. Feeling a little...antsy, are we sweetheart?'

'Huh?' You croaked, fingers slipping from Castiel's as he looked sideways at you.

Crowley chuckled. 'Castiel. You have no idea what a little firecracker you've picked up here. Some filthy details rattling around in that brain.'

'What do you mean?' Cas frowned, looking at the demon.

'She wants you.' Crowley leered, before looking back to you. 'And me. Oh, you are a minx.'

The angel returned his eyes to you and you wilted under his inspection. 'Wish you wouldn't do that.' You spat at Crowley.

'Do what?' He asked, walking around you.

'Read my mind. It's...'

'Inconvenient? Oh, pet, you have no idea what I'm seeing right now.' He leant in from behind you, speaking directly into your ear, making you shudder. 'Potential.'

'Potential for what?' Castiel asked, all of a sudden too close to you.

'She wants us both, Castiel.' Crowley purred, his hands trailing over your hip as you shut your eyes, trying not to think all of those nasty little thoughts he was reading from you. Of course you wanted them both. They were both attractive men. Both sides of the coin, one angelic, one demonic. A girl was allowed fantasies after all.

Cas moved, walking around in front of you, his face close to yours as your eyes snapped open and you could _feel_ him following Crowley's lead, routing through your mind. It didn't take much looking, as his blue eyes widened. Did he even know what he was seeing?

'A girl _is_ allowed fantasies.' Crowley said quietly from behind you. 'Not many of them get the opportunity to make them come true.' He looked over your shoulder at the angel in front of you. 'That is, if our feathered friend would like to help me with the task.'

Castiel didn't speak for a moment, his blue orbs gazing into yours and you ran your tongue along your lips, suddenly feeling too hot all over. Your fantasies were one thing, but surely Cas wasn't into that sort of thing? He was an angel. Angels just...didn't...did they?

'Of course they do.' Crowley hissed. 'They enjoy a little cloud hopping.'

'I will not do anything without permission.' Castiel said, scowling at the demon behind you. 'Her thoughts are one thing, Crowley, but she needs to speak the words.'

'Of course, of course.' The demon gestured with his hand, shaking his head a little. 'Consent and all that. We won't do anything you don't want to do.'

You swallowed, all of this feeling too sudden. To be confronted with the stuff of dreams, when you'd only come here to make sure everything was...well, that had escalated quickly. You focused on the angel, his sincere gaze on you as he waited for you to speak.

'I-' You choked on the word, before clearing your throat. 'Please...' You whispered.

'Please, what?' Crowley asked, almost touching you now.

'Please...I want both of you.'

Castiel narrowed his eyes. 'You wish for us to follow your thoughts. To act on what we have both seen?' You nodded.

'Yes.'

You jumped as Crowley clapped his hands together. 'Right. Well, this isn't the place. This dingy old warehouse can be swapped for something a little more...' He clicked his fingers and the world span, leading you to slump forward into Cas' arms, the transition from one place to another making you dizzy and sick for a split second. 'Luxurious.' Crowley finished, frowning at you being helped up by Castiel. 'My apologies.'

'It's okay.' You whimpered, clearing the fuzz from your head and looking around. Wherever you were, it was far classier than you'd ever expected of the demon king. 'Where are we?'

'One of my many, many homes, sweetheart.' He grinned. 'Drink?' He offered, and you shook your head, watching as he shrugged and headed for a small bar at the other side of the room.

'Are you sure about this?' Castiel asked, his hands still holding you steady. You nodded, inspecting the room around you.

It was lavishly decorated in gold and white, heavy crimson drapes over what you presumed to be windows. In the middle of the room sat a large bed, bigger than any bed you'd ever seen before. It was a four poster, with a large canopy over the top. You didn't miss the cleverly placed hooks in each post, and your mouth felt a little dry again, in comparison to the heat pooling in your belly.

'Yes. This room has...specific purposes.' Crowley returned with a glass of whiskey in his hands. 'Castiel. Do stop looking so...' He frowned. 'Well, you. Loosen up a bit.'

'I don't understand what you mean.'

Crowley rolled his eyes. 'Y/N. Perhaps you would like to show him.' He moved behind you, to a sofa you hadn't seen, taking a seat. 'Show the angel how to _loosen up_.'

You swallowed for the millionth time, watching the demon for a few seconds before turning to Cas, his hands still on your arms. 'You've...you can read my mind, right?' He nodded in affirmation. 'Then...you've seen what I want?' Another nod. You reached up with one hand, sliding his tie between two fingers. 'Consent goes both ways, Cas.'

'I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you.' He said, his voice huskier than usual.

'Yes, yes. We all wanted her.' Crowley said from behind you, and you sent him an annoyed glance. 'No doubt both those Winchesters pant after her too.' They didn't, but you didn't think this was the time for that argument. 'Right now, she's here, and she's ours, Castiel. She's given permission.'

'What if she wants us to stop?' He asked, keeping his eyes on you.

'Then she can say stop and we will.'

'What if she's gagged?' The angel asked, and you froze. Wetness pooled in your panties, and your breath increased. 'She wants that.' He said, and Crowley chuckled.

'She'll only need to think that she wants us to stop. We can both hear it.'

'You are happy with this?' Cas asked you, and you nodded. 'Then I am happy with the arrangement.'

The transition from awkward angel to sexual animal was so sudden, you thought you might have whiplash. His blue eyes darkened as he pulled you close to him, his lips claiming yours with a clash of teeth and tongue and you moaned at the harshness of his touch.

'Now _that's_ a bit more like it.' Crowley's voice purred from behind you, but you weren't really listening. Castiel pushed against you, his arousal already evident, hardening inside the suit pants he always wore. You shuddered, eyes lidded as he pulled away, his fingers leaving you to work his tie from around his neck.

'I can see what you want.' He whispered, the tie coming loose. Holding you close, he pinned your wrists behind your back, and Crowley was there in a flash, taking the tie from his angel counterpart.

'Allow me to assist.' He offered, as Cas held you fast. The smooth silk of the tie looped around your wrists, tied firmly but not enough to hurt...much. A groan escaped your lips as Cas kissed you again, Crowley's hands wandering over your body, squeezing your ass, dipping in between your legs. Heat flared across your skin and you writhed between them. 'She's definitely eager.' The demon muttered, placing a soft kiss to your neck.

Cas didn't reply, breaking the kiss and looking over at Crowley. 'I assume you have something else to secure her with?' Your hands twisted within the tie's confines and Crowley laughed.

'I have plenty.' He held on to you as he pushed you past Castiel and over to the bed. 'Turn around.' He instructed and you did as you were ordered. 'She's very well behaved.' His fingers pulled at your sweater, pulling it over your head and down your arms, only to be obstructed by your bindings. With a frown, he clicked his fingers and your sweater was across the room, folded neatly, with your bra on top. You looked down, seeing your own bare chest, nipples hardening in the exposure to the fresh air, and you automatically arched a little, wanting more friction from both of them.

Castiel walked around you, frowning. Crowley noticed his expression.

'What's wrong?'

'She is wearing far too much.' The angel observed, before clicking his fingers and you were fully naked, shivering in the room, but more from the two sets of eyes on you than the coldness. 'That is much more acceptable.'

Crowley smiled, removing his suit jacket. 'Let's get this off.' He pulled at the tie, freeing your hands briefly before bending and pulling a drawer from underneath the bed. 'Stand at the end of the bed, sweetheart.' He stood straight, two lengths of chains in his hands, padded leather cuffs at the end of them. You obeyed his instructions, moving to the end of the bed as he followed, Castiel close behind. They flanked you, the demon handing the angel one length of chain and a cuff. 'Arms up.' You obeyed, wondering if you were going to be able to reach. 'That's what the chains are for sweetheart. But a little bit of discomfort usually only heightens the pleasure.' He winked and you felt a rush of moisture between your legs. You watched with wide eyes as both men secured a cuff to each wrist, hooking the chain onto the attachments you'd previously noticed on the bed. You were spread wide, having to open your legs to accommodate your balance, the slight ache in your upper arms only increasing the wetness you felt.

'She is aroused.' Castiel said, his body close to you as he could be and Crowley rolled his eyes.

'Well, duh.'

The angel scowled, before staring at you intently. 'She wants to be bound further.' Your breathing hitched, and Crowley smirked.

'That we can do.' He turned away, returning to the drawer, before pulling out a length of leather with a fastening at each end. 'Open your mouth sweetheart.' He instructed, and you obeyed, letting him place the strip of leather between your lips, attaching it around the back of your head. An irrational thought that it might mess your hair up crossed your mind and Crowley shook his head. 'Trust me, you look stunning.' A flush covered your body. He cocked his head to the side, before smiling. 'I wonder if you taste as good as you look.'

He got to his knees, holding you fast as he pushed your thighs apart. You wobbled a little, precariously balanced with your arms spread. With one finger, he spread your labia, teasing your entrance gently.

Cas moved as your attention was on Crowley, climbing onto the bed behind you, his hands coming around your front to tease at your nipples. You gasped through the gag, wanting more from both of them. They paid attention, Crowley's mouth descending on your sensitive flesh as Castiel peppered bites along your neck and shoulders, his fingers rolling your nipples into hardened points.

You closed your eyes, revelling in the sensation of the demon's tongue on your cunt, and the angel's touch on your skin. Crowley moved against you like sin itself, his tongue stimulating your clit before moving down and plunged into you, almost impossibly long. You wanted to scream, but the gag prevented that, and it somehow only increased the pleasure you were feeling. When he sank two fingers inside you, scissoring them, opening you up, he knelt back a little, watching the play of emotion on your face.

'I think she likes that.' He said, receiving no response from Castiel, who was busy marking your skin with his teeth. The mix of pleasure from his bites, his rough touch on your nipples and the insistent finger fucking from Crowley was too much, and you felt the walls inside crumble as you came hard, the demon's eyes on you as he kept up the pace. His fingers made an obscene sucking noise as he plunged them into your pussy over and over again, not stopping as you continued to climax.

You slumped in the chains as he pulled his fingers from you, a white haze descending over you as you came down from your high. You absently noticed that Castiel had left your skin, and you whimpered from the loss, opening your eyes to see Crowley in front of you. He'd stripped down his boxers, and you blinked, seeing the object in his hand – a small whip, with several strands of leather running from the handle.

'Remember,' Cas' voice made you jump as he settled in behind you again. 'You can say stop at any time.'

 _Please, god, please don't._ You thought, seeing a smile spread over Crowley's face. Cas leant his forehead against the back of your neck as he slipped his legs in between yours from behind and you felt his cock bounce against your ass. Obviously he'd taken the opportunity of you coming down from climax to strip as well.

Crowley moved closer, holding the whip out to run it over your bare breasts, as the angel behind you rubbed his cock against your wet folds, coating himself in your essence. 'What do you think your Winchesters would say if they saw you like this?' He asked, and you shuddered. Your mind conjured up all sorts of scenarios, causing Crowley to chuckle. 'You wouldn't be ashamed? Embarrassed?' You shook your head, groaning through the gag as Castiel teased you with his hard length, one hand snaking around your hips to rub your clit with one strong finger. Crowley continued to run the whip over your skin, talking all the time.

'You don't think they'd be disgusted with you? Letting an angel and a demon use you this way?' You knew, logically, you should be offended by his words but the way Crowley spoke, the things he was saying...it only made you hotter. 'Or do you think they'd be lining up for a turn? I've seen the way Dean looks at you, darling.'

You shook your head. You'd never seen Dean that way. Truth was, you'd always had a thing for Cas. And Crowley had always peaked your curiosity.

'I did?' He chuckled, pulling the whip back and landing it lightly on your breast. You yelped, barely audible behind the gag. Cas thrust against you, not entering you yet, although you wanted to beg him too. 'She wants to be fucked so badly.' You nodded, your walls clenching and unclenching, desperate for the hard cock that was close. Crowley locked eyes with Cas and nodded, before bringing the whip down on you again. It coincided with Cas pushing into you, the head of his dick parting your flesh easily. He groaned as he hit home, not giving you much time to adjust to his considerable length. His cock was thick and harder than you'd imagined, and you cried out as he started to fuck you relentlessly. Crowley watched, palming himself through his boxers as he brought the whip down again, enough to sting and make you cry out in pleasure, leaving red welts in its wake. His hardness was all too evident through his pants, and you longed to touch him as the angel fucked you from behind, the chains giving enough leeway for you to bounce on his lap as he used the bed for stability.

'Your hands are bound, pet.' Crowley taunted. 'You couldn't touch me. Not with your fingers at least.' He took a step forward, throwing the whip to the side, freeing his cock from his boxers. It bounced as he did so, precum already weeping from the slit and you strained in your bindings. Crowley waved a hand, and the chains loosened a little, allowing you to sit forward, but not to touch him. His cock was eye level now, and Castiel's hands held your hips fast, giving you the balance to lean further forward.

The demon in front of you gripped the leather gag, pulling it down over your chin, using his thumb to wipe away the spit from where you hadn't been able to swallow properly. You looked up at him, straining closer, and he threaded his fingers through your hair, holding his cock with one hand as he pressed the head of it against your lips. You opened your mouth obediently, not even having to be told. Castiel's pace increased as he pushed you forward and Crowley thrust the entire length of his cock into your mouth, the head hitting the roof of your mouth before pushing to the back of your throat. You gagged, but regained your composure, hollowing your cheeks as the demon matched his angel counterpart's pace.

You didn't know where you ended and they began, one cock pounding into you from behind, another fucking your mouth without a care for if you could breath, almost choking you, but you'd never felt more powerful. The only sounds in the room were both men grunting as they used your body, and the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh. Cas' fingers dug into your hips, his cock swelling and pounding into you, and you felt your orgasm spiralling. Crowley's grip on your hair tightened as he continued to thrust between your lips, your chin wet with saliva.

As you came, moaning against the cock in your mouth, Castiel followed you, pumping his cum into your pussy, and you felt it escaping as he continued to pound into you, dripping down your legs. Crowley followed suit not long after, and he held his cock in your mouth, his pelvis flush against your mouth, giving you no choice but to swallow every last drop of his cum. When he was satisfied, he pulled away, letting go of your hair, watching you gasp for air.

You slumped forward, Cas' cock slipping from you. The chains held you upright, and you just about recognised warm hands letting you loose as strong arms caught you. The room moved around you as you settled into the grip offered, before you felt the soft mattress at your back.

'I've some business to attend to.' Crowley's voice roused you from your blissful afterglow, and you opened your eyes to see Castiel at your side, boxers on as he used a towel to clean you up. 'Castiel will take care of you.' He said, bending down to kiss your forehead.

'W-will I see you again?' You asked, voice croaky, a slightly dopey smile on your face. Crowley grinned.

'No escaping me, pet.'

And he was gone.

Castiel continued to clean you, his touch gentle and soothing, and you sighed languidly, reaching for him.

'You didn't have to do that.' You said, stroking his bicep. He smiled, a rare thing to see on him.

'I wanted to.' He affirmed, putting the towel down, offering you a glass of water that had appeared on the nightstand. 'You are...exquisite.'

'Thanks. I guess.' You said, yawning widely. Castiel moved, climbing onto the bed with you, pulling the covers up over you both. You looked up at him, fingers running over the slight stubble on his chin. 'You really don't mind sharing me with Crowley? You don't think I'm...wrong for wanting that?'

He shook his head. 'Desire is desire. Whilst I would not object to having you for myself, your pleasure is...intoxicating.' He kissed you softly, pulling you flush against him. 'I would not deny you anything.'

You smiled, curling into his chest, letting sleep claim you.

 


End file.
